the_coexistence_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Jack Harkness
"Captain Jack Harkness" was the alias adopted by Time Agent and con man 'Javic Piotr Thane '(AUDIO: Month 25) from the 51st century. He was a companion of the Ninth and Tenth Doctors. After he was killed by a Dalek, he was revived by Rose Tyler, who at the time was transformed into a nearly omnipotent being. Unable to control her powers, she accidentally turned him into an immortal being. Because of this, the Ninth Doctor saw his companion as a fixed point — a temporal paradox that threatened the TARDIS' proper operation. Consequently, the Doctor abandoned him in the year 200,100 aboard a space stationorbiting a Dalek-devastated Earth. Stranded, the former Time Agent had to use his own devices to catch up to the Doctor. He thought it likely that he'd find the Ninth Doctor in the early 21st century, since that was Rose's home era. But his vortex manipulator failed to deliver him there due to the damage caused when he was exterminated by the Daleks, missing by more than a century — and going on the fritz immediately thereafter. This left the immortal no choice but to simply wait from the mid-19th to the early 21st century to reconnect with the Doctor. During his long wait for the "right Doctor", he experienced what was to him Earth's history first hand. He also had many different relationships, some of which produced offspring. For the majority of those years, he also worked for Torchwood Three. For several decades an informal free-lancer, he eventually became its head in the year 2000. Later that decade, he finally met up with the Doctor, although the Time Lord had by this time regenerated and was now travelling with Martha Jones even though he was still travelling with Rose as well. Biography Early Life Jack was born before the year 5094 (It's Complicated) under the name "Javic Piotr Thane" (AUDIO: Month 25, ''Bring On the Night), which he concealed. (TV: ''Captain Jack Harkness) Thane grew up in the 51st century in an era when attitudes towards sexuality were quite different from those prevalent in the 21st century. (TV: The Doctor Dances) Thane was raised on the Boeshane Peninsula, a sandy, beach-like area. He spent time with his brother, Gray, and his father, Franklin, playing cricket and singing around campfires. On the "worst day of his life", an unknown enemy invaded Thane's homeland and killed many of the inhabitants. His father told Javic to flee with Gray, while he went back for their mother. As they ran, Gray stumbled and Javic let go of his hand. Javic continued to run, thinking Gray behind him. Javic hid in a bush while the invaders flew overhead. He returned home hoping to find his brother, but found only his distraught mother sitting beside his dead father. Javic spent many years searching for his brother unsuccessfully, and buried the memory of what happened that day and eventually lost his happier memories of before his father's death. (TV: Adam) As a young man, Thane persuaded a friend to "join up" with him to fight an enemy he later described to Captain Harkness as "the worst possible creatures one can imagine." They were captured, and the enemy thought Thane's friend the weaker of the pair and tortured him as a lesson for Thane. They let Thane go, to bear the guilt of his friend's fate. (TV: Captain Jack Harkness) The Time Agency Thane was the first Boeshane resident to be signed up for the Time Agency, making him a "poster boy" for the area, known as the "Face of Boe". (Darkairai) Going undercover during World War II in 1941, Thane assumed the identity of an American volunteer named Captain Jack Harkness, who had died in action the January prior. He knew very little about the real Jack, other than basic information such as the date and manner of his death. (TV: Captain Jack Harkness) On one of his first missions for the Time Agency, Jack fought the Navigators (COMIC: World Without End) and went to a black market on Fluren's World to bid on a Monstrom Time Destroyer, but lost it to a pair of Wrightosaur mercenaries, whom he also had a sexual encounter with. (COMIC: Weapons of Past Destruction) He later spent some time living as a Priest in the 17th century, under the alias of "Father Julian Horst". (COMIC: Slaver's Song) Jack worked as a Time Agent with John Hart, a partner both professionally and sexually. They once spent five years trapped in a two-week time loop, becoming the equivalent of a married couple after spending so much time together. Hart admitted to having been "a good wife", closing an argument between the two as to the details of the relationship. (TV: Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang) On another occasion, the two agents faced off against a horde of Weeping Angels. (COMIC: Secret Agent Man) Once, when sentenced to death, Jack ordered four hypervodkas as a last meal and ended up bedding both executioners at the same time. He recalled them as a lovely couple who kept in touch. (TV: The Doctor Dances) While still a Time Agent, (COMIC: Secret Agent Man) Jack acquired a small, sleek Chula warship fitted for human use, which could turn invisible. (TV: The Empty Child) Jack found that the Agency had erased two years of his memory, (TV: The Empty Child) which other Time Agents like Hart refused to discuss with him. (COMIC: Secret Agent Man) He left the Agency and became a time-travelling con artist, running scams using his knowledge of future events. His preferred schemes involved collecting payment for items he knew would be destroyed before the buyer could see it. Finding pieces of space junk and directing them to the soon-to-be disaster sites, Jack would sell them to passers-by, then allow the items to be destroyed before the buyers could pick up their merchandise. (TV: The Empty Child) Adventures with the Ninth Doctor Though there are records of Jack having already been travelling with the Ninth Doctor when the Time Lord met Rose Tyler, (PROSE: Dr. Ninth) the most common account of the Doctor and Jack's first encounter states that while running a scam involving a Chula ambulance in the London Blitz, Jack spotted Rose Tyler hanging from a barrage balloon. Just as she fell, he rescued her and took her aboard his ship. Deducing she came from the future, and thinking she was a Time Agent, he tried conning her into purchasing the ambulance. Upon meeting Rose's "companion", the Ninth Doctor, Jack realised that they were just freelancers like he was. The Doctor pointed out that the landing site of the ambulance was where the ground zero of the Empty Child plague started. Jack believed the object was empty space junk, (TV: The Empty Child) but in fact, the ambulance contained nanogenes. The nanogenes had not seen a human before; they took the gas mask for the deceased child's face and fused it to him, spreading to other people who touched him, also transforming them into undead creatures with no life signs. Jack teleported the Doctor and Rose to his warship to escape, and they went to the bombsite near the hospital, where they realised the truth. The ambulance started its emergency protocols, calling the creatures, who had been armed as "Chula warriors", and was ready to "tear the world apart" to find the boy's mother. Every patient and soldier at the bombsite converged on the Doctor, Rose and Jack. The Doctor fixed the nanogenes' mistakes by comparing the DNA of the child and Nancy, who was his mother, restoring the infected zombies to normal. Jack stopped the bomb from hitting the bomb site by placing it in stasis inside his warship and when everyone got to safety, the Doctor destroyed the ambulance, making sure that history said that a bomb hit that location. The Doctor rescued Jack from his Chula warship just before it exploded, taking him aboard the TARDIS as his latest companion, to the delight of both Rose, who found Jack attractive, and Jack, who found both Rose and the Doctor attractive. (TV: The Doctor Dances) The Doctor took Rose and Jack to where the planet Excroth should have been but found it was gone. The TARDIS was taken aboard a Lect spaceship, but the Doctor and Jack escaped after it was attacked by Unon, after Jack shot one of them. However, Rose was blasted into the Time Vortex but was protected from the time winds by the tachyon inhibitor she found. Jack tracked Rose down to the Fluren Temporal Bazaar. The Doctor called the attention of the Unon but attracted the Lect who attacked one another, and which subsequently led to the emergency protocol being triggered, dissipating the time bubble protecting Fluren's World. Separated from Rose, Jack, in the TARDIS, was captured and taken to the Unon's Perpetual City, where he reunited with the Doctor, who he believed to have died. Arnora, mother superior of the Unon, tricked the Doctor into coming to the planet Traxis with Jack, and the Doctor used a temporal stabiliser to seal a time fissure. After Rose tricked the Doctor into giving the co-ordinates of the Perpetual City to the Lect, Evja, the Grand High Seer of the Unon, took Jack to a sub-dimensional void. In the void, Jack saw what future would come if the Doctor wasn't around and the Unon was in charge of time. Released from the void, Jack and Evja saved the Doctor. After Arnora was killed by the Lect, the Doctor, unable to stop the overloading entropy engine, took as many Unon as he could to another world so they could start again. (COMIC: Weapons of Past Destruction) Visiting the Eye of Orion, Jack, Rose and the Doctor found a giant ziggurat and the Hanging Gardens of Slarvia, which had been destroyed centuries before. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to discover a ship in orbit, which transmatted them on board and brought them face to face with Taggani, the most famous geohacker in history. They stopped him from using the Doctor's memories to recreate everything lost in the Last Great Time War, and exposed his true identity as an art historian from the Braxiatel Collection before handing him over to the Judoon. (COMIC: Hacked) While on Clix, Jack and the Doctor disguised themselves as Slitheens to find Rose, who had been kidnapped by Slist Fayflut Marteveerthon Slitheen. (COMIC: Doctormania) The trio shared numerous adventures together, including encountering Russian special forces and the Novrosk spaceship. (PROSE: The Deviant Strain) Jack later spent a month in 2006 Bromley, helping a Neanderthal named Das to fit in with 21st centurysociety. (PROSE: Only Human) When the TARDIS became powerless to travel through time, the three travellers stopped off in Cardiff in 2006 so that the TARDIS could refuel via a scar in a rift running through the city. Whilst in Cardiff, Jack met Rose's estranged boyfriend, Mickey Smith. Together, they captured Blon, the sole Slitheen survivor of a prior attack on 10 Downing Street who had become Lord Mayor. When the TARDIS was refuelled, they stopped off at Raxacoricofallapatorius to return her home. (TV: Boom Town) Afterwards, they visited Arkannis Major in 2775, where Jack was committed to an asylum for telling fictional stories. (PROSE: The Stealers of Dreams) At some point, the Doctor, Rose and Jack went to New Vegas in the 23rd century, where they assisted detective James McNeil to investigate The Whisper, a strange vigilante that had terrorised the city's underworld. This involved Jack working undercover as a reporter for the Daily Galaxy, where he befriended Daisy Hewett, but she later betrayed him to Mafia boss Cyrus Wolfsbane, who kidnapped Jack so that the Doctor would lead him to the Whisper, with Cyrus subsequently killing the Whisper. (AUDIO: Night of the Whisper) After visiting Kyoto, Japan in 1336, Jack, the Doctor and Rose were abducted by transmat beams, and awoke on the Game Station. Jack found himself on a makeover game show hosted by Trine-E and Zu-Zana. When the android hosts threatened him, he shot them, and improvised a more powerful gun out of their defabricator. Jack met up with the Doctor and an escapee from the deadly games, Lynda Moss, and tracked down Rose. They raced to save Rose from The Weakest Link hosted by a deadly Anne Droid; they were unsuccessful in preventing the Anne Droid from seemingly killing Rose. Completely heartbroken, Jack was tempted to shoot the staff behind the games and threatened to kill the guards when they arrested the Doctor and Lynda, only to get arrested himself for breaking in and out of the games. However, he and the Doctor physically overpowered the guards and set off to stop the deadly "entertainment". Taking "hostages" in the control room, Jack found the TARDIS stowed away in an archive room. Using the TARDIS, he discovered the laser that "killed" the games' losers was actually teleporting them across space. Puzzled, the Doctor discovered that the Game Station was unknowingly broadcasting a secondary signal to an empty location of space, which was where all the losers ended up. Disabling the signal, the Doctor was horrified to find two hundred Dalek battleships. Establishing contact, the Doctor learned his old foes had taken Rose hostage, but promised the Daleks that he would rescue her and destroy them for the final time. (TV: Bad Wolf) Jack and the Doctor flew the TARDIS into the Dalek mothership, rescued Rose and discovered the Dalek Emperor was controlling the Game Station and turning the contestants into Daleks. Returning to the Game Station to prepare for the battle ahead, Jack formed a resistance group consisting of contestants and staff members to fight the Daleks. Knowing he was fighting a losing battle and would most certainly perish, Jack kissed Rose and the Doctor goodbye. In the ensuing battle, all of the resistance were killed and the Doctor sent Rose home in the TARDIS. Now the last man fighting, Jack was killed defending the satellite against the Daleks as they attacked the Game Station, and seemingly accepted his death. Rose Tyler, while holding the powers of the Time Vortex which turned her into the Bad Wolf, returned to the Game Station, destroyed the Daleks, and resurrected Jack. The TARDIS departed before Jack could rejoin them. He was left stranded on the satellite. (TV: The Parting of the Ways) Rose couldn't control her powers and had brought Jack back to life forever, making him immortal, and as the Doctor claimed, a fixed point in time. (TV: Utopia) Shortly following the Doctor's regeneration going wrong, Rose suggested going back to find Jack, thinking he might be able to help; the Doctor claimed that he was busy rebuilding the Earth, not yet wishing to tell her the truth about what had just happened. (TV: Children in Need Special) Somehow making his way to the ravaged Earth, Jack, though recognised as a hero for his fight against the Daleks, chose to live as a recluse in a small cabin located near the ruins of the Black Country Dome. A yearpassed, and Jack found himself approached by Silo Crook, an aspiring reporter. Though Jack vehemently wished to be left alone, both shared a suspicion of the Hope Foundation, a charity founded by Vortia Trearostensibly to take the surviving humans off Earth and give them new, better lives. Sneaking aboard Trear Station, repurposed from the Game Station along with several starliners and a couple of freight ships, Jack reunited with Silo and found that Vortia was part of a rich elite which had always looked out for themselves and intended to exploit those below them. In the ensuing revolt, Trear was deposed and the station was left falling to Earth, forcing Jack to interact with live cables to land it safely. Reviving after being electrocuted, Jack reasoned that the universe liked him and saw that an abundance of resources was salvaged from the grounded station, confident that humanity would ultimately rebuild itself. (AUDIO: The Year After I Died) Life on Past Earth 19th Century Eventually, Jack used the vortex manipulator in his Time Agency wrist strap to return to Cardiff, the site of an active space-time rift. Jack knew that the TARDIS could refuel itself using the rift, and therefore attempted to reach there in the early 21st century so that he could find the Doctor again. However, Jack ended up in 1869, and his vortex manipulator burned out, leaving him stranded. (TV: Utopia) Jack stayed in Cardiff, choosing to continue using the Harkness alias (or at least using it when he started working for Torchwood Three). (TV: Fragments) His third death and resurrection occurred when he was shot in 1892 during a fight on Ellis Island. Jack found that he still aged, but very slowly — he noted that he had a couple of grey hairs in 2008, one hundred and thirty-nine years after arriving in Cardiff (TV: Last of the Time Lords) — and could recover from any degree of physical harm, including death itself, given a few minutes time. (TV: Utopia) In 1898, Jack went to the music hall performance of Anthony Bradshaw, also known as "the Wonder of 1898", who could foretell the future through his invisible friend the Lawphoram. Jack asked him, "how will I die?" and Anthony did not know. When Edward Hardiman, Anthony's "uncle", tried to leave the theatre, Jack stopped him, and told him to scram after buying Anthony from a workhouse the previous year. Jack forced the Lawphoram, a creature from the future which was feeding on Anthony's mind, out of Anthony using the vortex manipulator on Jack's wrist. He cradled Anthony, promising him he'd be all right. (PROSE: Best Friends) Recruitment by Torchwood In 1899, Torchwood Cardiff agents Alice Guppy and Emily Holroyd found out about Jack. They captured and tortured him to discover why he could not die and what connection he had to the Doctor, who the Torchwood Institute had designated an enemy. After telling them that the Doctor was a hero who would save them from aliens, Jack was released on the condition that he undertake a mission for Torchwood. Jack was sent to stop a criminal Blowfish, which he returned to Torchwood Three's Hub, only to see it killed by a shot to the head. Disgusted by Torchwood's methods, Jack walked away from the organisation. He ended up in a bar, where he drowned his sorrows alone until a young cartomancer offered to read him his fortune. She gave a completely accurate prophecy of the Doctor's eventual return to Cardiff 100 years into the future. Left with nothing to do but wait for a full century until his version of the Doctor coincided with his timeline, Jack reconsidered Torchwood's offer and began working for them and awaiting the Doctor's return. Jack continued working for Torchwood for over a hundred years, still pursuing his goal of finding the Doctor in the meantime. (TV: Fragments) Shortly after this, Jack and the rest of Torchwood infiltrated and destroyed the HMS Hades after it was found to be a lab for experimenting on aliens. (PROSE: The Baby Farmers) On 17 May 1899, Jack was temporarily working with the London branch of Torchwood based at the National History Museum when an alien creature escaped and started feeding on the youth of Londoners at the same time Torchwood was visited by Queen Victoria for her annual inspection of the Institute, resulting in him sharing an adventure with the Queen as she took to pursuing the creature. After Victoria killed the creature by exploiting its weakness against the elderly, Jack declined her offer to take command of Torchwood London, the position having been left vacant when its previous director was rendered rapidly aged permanently incapacitated, telling her that his place was in Cardiff. (AUDIO: The Victorian Age) Jack went to China during the Boxer Rebellion, where he worked with explosives. (TV: The Blood Line) 20th century In 1902, Jack investigated strange visions at Ravenhall Manor, a Gothic 18th century house. He defeated the creature responsible. (COMIC: Hell House) In 1906, Jack set up a bank account, the interest of which would lead to a small fortune by 2011. (TV: Dead of Night) In the same year, Jack began two affairs with a couple called Alison and Miles, and even attended their wedding. On the same day, Miles drowned Alison and turned himself into the police, leaving Jack to face the guilt of his role in their volatile demises. (PROSE: The House That Jack Built) In 1909, Jack was travelling through Lahore by train with a group of soldiers under his command, when they were killed by Fairies. Some of the soldiers had recently run over and killed one of the Fairies' Chosen Ones. In revenge, the Fairies suffocated the soldiers by forcing rose petals down their throats. (TV: Small Worlds) Jack later left Torchwood to fight in World War I. (TV: To the Last Man, Utopia) In 1914, during the Christmas truce, Jack was recovering in a hospital after surviving a bullet to the head. (COMIC: The Forgotten) In 1918, Gerald Carter and Harriet Derbyshire brought in Tommy Brockless to be put in suspended animation and use him as a key to fix time shifts happening then and in the 21st century. At some point after this, Jack retrieved instructions on what to do with Tommy in a box temporally locked until the Rift met the same conditions as in 1918. Jack witnessed Tommy being awakened each year to see if he "still worked". (TV: To the Last Man) In the 1920s, to investigate the Night Travellers, Jack joined a travelling show in which he was billed as "the man who couldn't die". (TV: From Out of the Rain) In 1924, Jack was sent to shut Torchwood India down. During his stay in Delhi, he had a brief fling with Torchwood India's leader, Eleanor. (AUDIO: Golden Age) In 1927, Jack went to New York City on a mission to stop the Trickster's Brigade from infecting PresidentRoosevelt's brain with a parasite. When he arrived at Ellis Island, Jack met Angelo Colasanto. The two stayed in a room in New York together and had sex. Comparing Angelo to one of the Doctor's companions, the two went to the warehouse where the parasite was being kept and killed it. As the two tried to escape, however, Jack was killed and Angelo was captured and taken to jail. The next year, after Angelo got out of jail, Jack returned claiming that he had only been playing dead. Angelo didn't believe Jack, however, and assumed that Jack was the Devil. Angelo stabbed Jack and was shocked when Jack came back to life. Jack was then chained up and repeatedly killed, since people assumed that his immortality was either a miracle or a blessing. Jack then saw three men come to the room where he was chained, but he never learned who they were. Angelo decided to help Jack escape, but Jack jumped off of a building and disappeared from Angelo's life. (TV: Immortal Sins) Jack later fought in World War II. (TV: Utopia) During the war, he met Estelle Cole. The pair became lovers and spent some time in London together. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Somehow, however, this never happened, and they lost touch with one another. (TV: Small Worlds) In 1965, the alien race known as the 456, communicating through radio, set up a deal: Jack, with the involvement of Andrew Staines, Ellen Hunt and Michael Sanders, would deliver to them twelve young orphans as a "gift" at a meeting point in Scotland. In exchange for the children, the unseen aliens would give them a cure for a new strain of an Indonesian flu that the aliens claimed would mutate and kill twenty-five million people. Jack received the assignment specifically because of his immortality, and the perception, as one of the officers later told him, that he "didn't care." Despite his misgivings, Jack followed his orders, and delivered the children. Clement McDonald, however, slipped away from the exchange, and had nightmares about Jack for the rest of his life. (TV: Children of Earth: Day Four) In the 1970s, Jack dated Stella Courtney for five weeks. (AUDIO: The Dead Line) In 1975, Jack and another Torchwood agent, Lucia Moretti, had a daughter, Melissa Moretti, who aged normally. Lucia and Jack split up sometime prior to 1977, and at the request of her mother, their daughter was sent into the Witness Protection Program, relocated and given the name of Alice Sangster, presumably arising from her mother's fear of the immortal Captain Jack. The application was approved on 14 February, 1977; however, Jack eventually rebuilt a relationship with his daughter. Although Jack was a Torchwood agent at the time, he was still considered a freelance operative rather than a full-time employee. (TV: Children of Earth: Day Three) On several occasions during the 1990s, Jack visited the Powell Estate to watch Rose Tyler grow up, but did not approach her to avoid disrupting her timeline. (It's Complicated) Early 21st century On New Year's Day 2000, Jack, now a full-time agent for Torchwood Three, suffered a major emotional blow when one of his colleagues, Alex Hopkins, suffered a nervous breakdown and killed the entire Torchwood Three staff. Knowing Jack couldn't die, he did not attempt to kill Jack and waited for him to arrive at the Hub before committing suicide. As the only surviving member of Torchwood Three, he spent the next few years recruiting new members. (TV: Fragments) After taking over, Jack found two people the Rift had taken and later returned to Cardiff inside the vaults. He established an institution for them on Flat Holm Island, and told the carers there that they, and others that came through, were experiments gone wrong. (TV: Adrift) Over several years Jack rebuilt his decimated organisation. At some stage, Suzie Costello, his second-in-command, joined the team. (TV: Fragments) Jack recruited Toshiko Sato from UNIT imprisonment. (TV: Fragments) Jack was present in the Hub on 26 March 2005 when it was temporarily frozen in a time bubble for a day by Torchwood One's Rajesh Singh so that director Yvonne Hartman could procure a Drahvin scanner from the Hub unhindered. Yvonne observed the frozen Jack, noting this was the first time they had met, though he was unable to notice her. She commented that his photographs did not do him justice. Understanding that Jack did not work "for Queen and Country", Yvonne regarded him as a liability and "not Torchwood" and would soon after arrange for the new Lord Mayor of Cardiff, Barry Jackson, to inform her when the Doctorappeared in Cardiff, knowing that Jack would not. (AUDIO: One Rule) Jack met Dr Owen Harper when he dealt with an alien parasite which had inhabited the brain of Owen's fiancée Katie Russell under the guise of a tumour before revealing itself during surgery, with Jack being forced to sedate Owen when he refused to let him recover her body before altering security footage to remove all traces of himself. Jack later went to observe, from a distance, Owen standing by Katie's gravefollowing her funeral. He was seen by Owen, who angrily rushed towards and attacked him before breaking down in his arms. After Owen calmed down, Jack offered Owen a job with Torchwood Three, so he could save people and find purpose without Katie. Owen reluctantly accepted. (TV: Fragments) Jack's activities at the time of the Blaidd Drwg incident in Cardiff in September 2006, which involved Jack's younger, mortal self, (TV: Boom Town) included keeping the entire Torchwood team on lockdown in the Hub, to prevent them from seeing his younger self, and vice versa. (PROSE: The Twilight Streets) After Torchwood One's old regime was "destroyed" in the Battle of Canary Wharf, Jack rebuilt and changed Torchwood's organisation. By 2008, there was a half dozen of them left. He later told the Tenth Doctor that he did this in the Doctor's honour. (TV: The Sound of Drums) He took in Ianto Jones, a survivor of Torchwood One, after some heavy persuasion by Ianto himself. (TV: Fragments) During this time, Jack held on to the hope of re-establishing contact with the Doctor, who he believed could help him. At some point after Torchwood One destroyed the Sycorax ship in 2006 under orders from Prime Minister Harriet Jones, (TV: The Christmas Invasion) Jack obtained a severed hand that had fallen from the Sycorax craft and which was identified as having belonged to the Tenth Doctor. (TV: Utopia) He kept the hand in a portable container in Torchwood Three's nerve centre, the Hub, and treated it as a prized possession, much to the occasional consternation of his colleagues. (TV: Everything Changes, Day One) The team had been testing the resurrection gauntlet on a series of murders which unknown to Jack were committed by Suzie to make her understand the glove further. At a hospital, he helped capture a Weevil. Police Constable Gwen Cooper began investigating Jack and followed him from the hospital to Torchwood. He showed her around the Hub, then laced a drink with retcon to make her forget about everything. After Suzie was exposed as a serial murderer, she tried escaping by shooting Jack, but when he revived, she shot herself. Jack recruited Gwen, whose memories had resurfaced, as Torchwood's newest member. Gwen became the only person on the team who knew of Jack's immortality. (TV: Everything Changes) Jack chased after a meteorite containing the sex gas creature, where Gwen had accidentally released it. He tricked the gas creature into leaving Carys Fletcher and entering the Torchwood portable prison cell. The entity was poisoned by Earth's atmosphere and died. (TV: Day One) As Gwen was a "beat cop", and untrained in firearms, Jack trained her to protect herself. (TV: Day One, Ghost Machine) Jack helped Gwen and Owen capture a quantum transducer Bernie Harris had been carrying. He later confiscated the alien artefacts Bernie had been trying to sell. He failed to prevent the death of Ed MorganGwen indirectly foresaw with the transducer. Jack then ordered the transducer locked away. (TV: Ghost Machine) Ianto had hidden the partially-converted Cyberman Lisa Hallett inside the Torchwood Hub. Jack and the others managed to bypass the Hub's lockdown and escape, but Ianto rushed back for his girlfriend. After Lisa had placed her brain inside the body of another human, the rest of the team had no choice but to kill her. (TV: Cyberwoman) Jack re-encountered the same fairies that had killed his men in Lahore. He saw them kill Estelle Cole and he prevented Gwen from stopping Jasmine Pierce, their new Chosen One, from joining their ranks as they could have destroyed the Earth. (TV: Small Worlds) The Torchwood team travelled to the Welsh countryside to investigate a series of gruesome murders. The Torchwood SUV was stolen by a group of cannibals that harvested travellers once every ten years. The team followed the cannibals to their village. Right as his team were captured, Jack stepped in and incapacitated the cannibals. The cannibals were arrested by the police. (TV: Countrycide) The Torchwood team discovered a teleporter buried in the ground for two hundred years, alongside a corpse of a soldier with his heart ripped out. An Arcateenian called Mary threatened Tosh's life, demanding her transporter back. Jack reprogrammed Mary's teleporter as he handed it back and she was teleported straight into the Sun. (TV: Greeks Bearing Gifts) Jack decided to investigate the conspiracy theorist George Wilson who talked about the Committee. He posed as an investigator for Plexus Magazine to attend one of Wilson's conferences where he met by accident with Sam Hallett who recognised him. He managed to get an interview from Kate Wilson with her father. He learnt about the different phases that George believed the Committee was arranging. He then spent his time looking through video footage of George learning more about him. During his research he was contacted by Sam and Jack was forced to watch Sam commit suicide. He went to Wilson to find out why Sam was killed. Jack learnt what Wilson had made it all up, though Jack knew some of it was true. He found out that Kate was a member of the Committee and that they knew all about him. Kate told him that she was feeding enough information to George to make the humans believe the conspiracy and that they were doing this to make the humans complacent. He then went AWOL from Torchwood for a while to investigate them. (AUDIO: The Conspiracy) Jack decided to investigate Neil Redmond in relation to his doppelganger NJ. He was still investigating the Committee by this point and thought that the accident might be due to the Committee. He also investigated Neil's crash. He traced mysterious things following the accident. He discovered that Trent had given him the idea to have a doppelganger. He told Neil that his actions had cost a lot of people their lives. Neil detailed how he got the robot to take over his operations and his social life, but he started to resent him. Jack informed Neil that NJ was going rogue and dealing with terrorists. He later met with NJ who tried to seduce him and succeeded. After having sex with NJ he told Neil to shut him down but this didn't work. NJ attacked Jack after this and killed him. After Jack came back to life he managed to destroy NJ, but not before NJ confirmed that he was made by the Committee and that the Committee weren't invading the Earth, they were invited. (AUDIO: Uncanny Valley) While investigating a murder case with Suzie's involvement, Gwen revived Suzie using the resurrection gauntlet, and started having her life drained by the constant link the gauntlet maintained between them. After shooting her achieved nothing, Jack ordered Tosh to destroy the gauntlet, killing Suzie and saving Gwen's life. (TV: They Keep Killing Suzie) Jack saw John Ellis, Emma-Louise Cowell and Diane Holmes come through the Rift from 1953 Earth. He befriended John, as he was also a man out of his own time. As John had nothing left to live for, he committed suicide. Unable to convince John to continue living, Jack held his hand as the car fumes overwhelmed John. (TV: Out of Time) At some point during this time, Jack was kidnapped and Gwen searched for him. The Three Families then captured Gwen and transported them to Chernobyl, where they extracted blood samples from Jack, and used retcon gas to remove his and Gwen's memories of the event. This event would prove significant later. (TV: Miracle Day, WC: Web of Lies) Jack shut down a Weevil Fight Club, freed the Weevil captive there and saved Owen's life. Owen chastised Jack for saving him, saying that he felt "totally at peace". (TV: Combat) Tosh and Jack investigated music from the 1940s playing from the Ritz. The Rift brought them back to 1941, where they met Jack's namesake. Jack bonded with the real Jack over war stories and inadvertently complicated his relationship with Nancy Floyd. The two Jacks had a brief romance. Owen opened the Rift with the Rift Manipulator to return Jack and Tosh to the 21st century. (TV: Captain Jack Harkness) The opening of the Rift brought diseases and people across time and space. Jack was forced to dismiss Owen. Owen later returned and shot Jack; through Bilis Manger's manipulations, Owen re-opened the Rift to send everything back. Jack resurrected and the rest of his team learnt of his immortality. After the Rift was opened, Jack was forced to confront Abaddon. Abbadon was destroyed while attempting to leech Jack's life, though the exertion resulted in Jack remaining dead for days, his immortality apparently unable to save him. He was brought back to life after a kiss from Gwen. A short while after his resurrection, Jack noticed the Doctor's hand begin to glow. From inside of the Hub, Jack recognised the sound of the TARDIS materialising, elated, after decades of waiting, by the knowledge that the young cartomancer's prophecy had been fulfilled and that a version of the Doctor he knew was returning to refuel. By the time the rest of the Torchwood team arrived to investigate the sound, Jack had gone. (TV: End of Days) Reunion and New Adventures with the Doctor Jack found the Doctor and Rose after their battle with Nehelenia and asked them, "Why are you guys soaked?" in which Rose replied, "It's a long story." (Into the Woods) The Doctor and Jack had an awkward reunion, owing both to the Doctor's regeneration into his tenth incarnation since they last met and the fact the Ninth Doctor had abandoned him on Satellite Five. Before long the Doctor admitted that he had run from Jack because his unique nature as a living temporal anomaly made the Time Lord physically uncomfortable when near him — even looking at Jack was an effort. (Darkairai) (It's Complicated) (Home and Away) (Bring on the Night) (Collision Course) The War with Thanos (The Road to Annihilation) (Avengers Annihilation)